


The Fire is so Delightful

by msgilliana



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, F/M, Fire, Pregnancy, sweater, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas Day 23: Sweater
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	The Fire is so Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> This is also apart of my “Tumblr Prompts” series.
> 
> “Fic idea: Stella and Scully both tried IVF and are now both pregnant”
> 
> For anon 💛

“Stella, are you okay?” Scully asked, gently knocking on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine,” Stella managed after retching into the toilet bowl. 

“Oh, sweetheart, why don’t you let me help you?”

“I’m not in a presentable state.”

Scully quietly turned the knob, revealing the blonde hunched over the porcelain. She knelt down slowly, holding her partner’s hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Taking a ponytail holder from her wrist, the redhead tied Stella’s hair back and away from her face. 

“Ugh,” the older woman breathed, flushing the toilet as she stood up. 

Scully hugged her from behind, her larger belly digging into her girlfriend’s back as she brushed her teeth. 

“Better?” Scully asked, placing her chin on Stella’s right shoulder, looking at her through the mirror. 

The detective smiled weakly. “I can’t believe you decided to do this again.”

Kissing her cheek, Scully lightly pat Stella’s still-flat stomach. “It helps that we get beautiful babies at the end.”

“Any child of yours will be beautiful, my love.”

“You flatter me.”

Once Scully and Stella had settled into their new life, the ex-FBI agent expressed a desire for more children, Emily and William old enough to entertain themselves. Stella had been apprehensive, but her love for Scully outweighed her fear of not being a good enough mother, especially considering Scully sang her praises with her two children. 

After lots of discussion, they decided to ask Mulder for his help. It was more cost effective and he already fathered two children, so his virility wasn’t in question. Stella questioned if she shouldn’t use a sperm bank, but Scully mentioned how special it could be for all of their babies to be related. 

Since Stella was older, they decided to do the first trial with her, using three ova. Scully sensed her nervousness, and offered to do the procedure together, only using one of hers.

To everyone’s surprise, Scully ended up pregnant, while none of Stella’s took. By the fourth month of the smaller woman’s pregnancy, they were losing hope, until the doctor called her during the five-month ultrasound, announcing she too was now pregnant. Waiting until they got home to share the news, the Scully-Gibson clan went through a round of hugs, Emily and Will excited to become siblings of now two babies. 

Scully was now in her seventh month, Stella in her second, and they were taking all the precautions to make sure both babies made it earth side. 

“Drink some ginger ale, you’ll feel better,” Scully said as she led Stella to the kitchen. 

“What about hot cocoa?” the blonde asked, hopeful as she sat down on a bar stool.

“Just a little bit, okay?”

“I’m really cold,” Stella mentioned, shivering. 

“Your body isn’t used to not having as much sleep. Sleep helps in regulating body temperature, and you wake as much as me during the night.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Stella mumbled.

“You can wear one of my sweaters.”

“Won’t they be too big?”

Scully eyed her teasingly, causing Stella to chuckle.

“You know what I mean.”

“They’ll warm you up, I promise.”

Stella got down from the stool, and went to the hall closet. Picking out one of Scully’s maternity sweaters, she pulled it on, the thick, fluffy material warming her up indeed.

“I’m in the living room when you’re ready,” Scully called out. 

Stella took the coat hanger and placed it on the dining table, telling herself she’d worry about it later. Her girlfriend was splayed out on the couch, her back supported by no less than five pillows. 

Stella moved to sit, lifting Scully feet and resting her legs in her lap. A book sat perched on the heavily pregnant woman’s belly as she took a sip of decaffeinated coffee. 

The blonde started to run her hand lazily across Scully’s stomach, feeling the movement of their child. She couldn’t wait to feel it for herself when she was far enough along. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mulder wants to come with Em and Will for Christmas. I said I’d ask you first.”

“Of course. He’s always welcome here,” Stella said of the man she’d met while Scully was still with him. 

Their split was amicable, and they remained friends. They wondered how living in different countries would affect the kids, since Scully and Stella had them most of the time, Mulder deciding on summers, two weeks in December, and long weekends every other month. He was still working on the X-Files, and they both agreed it was safer for them to be in England with their mom. 

“I thought you’d say that, but I didn’t want to agree without you.”

Stella leaned and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Scully smiled, gasping when the baby kicked underneath Stella’s touch. Placing her hand on top of her girlfriend’s, they touched noses, pampering each other with small kisses. 

“As much as I should be hot, I’m actually pretty cold,” Scully mentioned. “Can you turn the fire on?”

“Anything for you.” Stella reached for the remote, pressing a button, causing the fireplace to roar with life. 

“Much better.”

The two women sat in silence for a while, Scully reading while Stella thought. 

Never would she have imagined she’d find someone who would love her the way Dana Scully did. Since her father’s passing, she resigned herself to one-night stands or short flings, afraid to lose someone she loved again. Dana came along and upended her entire life. She felt the desire in her once again. Not just sexual, although the sex was a great perk. Smelling Dana’s scent from the grey sweater, she was reminded of the first “I love yous,” the first time she met Scully’s kids, and when she realized she didn’t want to spend her life with anyone else. 

She didn’t want to take this domestic bliss for granted. These babies would be loved so much, and she couldn’t wait to expand their family. 

Stella didn’t know it until several months of dating, but Dana taught her to love again, and teach her that she deserved to be loved too.


End file.
